The Approaching Gaoren Shen Gaoren POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: I decided to write a quick story for Shen Gaoren, sorry if it is rushed, I have been busy lately lol enjoy ;


My path is blocked up ahead. The quakes created by my immense weight and size make rocks tumble from the mountain side. The black blotches from miles away I can already spot. The strong breeze whips dust up from the dehydrated earth that seems to fracture underneath me. The black smudges ahead sprint towards me, their weapons drawn, ready for battle. I shall give them a battle to remember.

I turn a corner; the specks are upon me like insects. The element of fire explodes on my shell. I hiss. One of the four hunters that surround me has a weapon so sharp I feel as though it will slice off my leg at any moment when he attacks me. My eyesight travels to my left, spotting a hunter with a bowgun on a ledge. I narrow my eyes. Suddenly something digs into my face and starts to burn. I squeal as the bullet detonates under my skin. The three hunters below me slash at my legs. Fire scolds my tough shell. I quicken my stride. The stone arch is above me now, and I halt. I use all of my strength to lift myself up from the ground. The hunters with the swords cannot reach my underbelly when I stand up to my full height. I lumber towards the arch, and then turn my back to it. I stab my pincers into the earth to brace myself, and then prepare for my acid blast attack. I shoot, but the hunter on the ledge is too smart and evades. I rest for a moment, and feel two thuds on the inside of my skull shell. I lower myself, so that the mouth of the skull closes, and sure enough, two hunters clamber to the ground behind me. I begin to turn around, until two explosions from within my shell make me squeal with agony. I collapse to the ground, the hunters having free attacks on my face. After a while of recovering from the pain, I lift myself up from the floor with my aching legs. I lash out with my immense pincer, and strike one of the hunters that was charging up an attack in front of me. I continue my journey, but the track ahead is blocked by a flimsy wooden gate. Flimsy enough to break with a stab of my claws. I walk faster, treading on some hunters in the process. They shouldn't be right under me if they didn't want to be injured. The gate is right in front of me. I rise up slightly, and then thrust my arms forward, smashing the entrance to the fort into a pile of useless logs. One of the hunters shouted to the others, and they all ran back to the hole in the rock; they originally came into this area through it. At least I can have a safe entry to the fort area without having to put up with swords and bullets.

The fort looms before me. I can sense its strength, and it is strong. My gashed, bleeding legs carry me toward it, and I glimpse the hunters on the platform above the door. They are carrying something black and round, and by the way they are walking they look heavy. I quicken my pace. Something isn't right. I look up. Suddenly I see the four round objects come flying at me, blasting my legs and pincers. Only a smidgen of strength keeps me from collapsing to the ground. My blood clots in my legs, creating bruises in numerous places. Every step is a step of agony, although soon I reach the fort door. I try to crush the wood with my claws, but it is as tough as a stone mountain. I back away. Suddenly the hunters are upon me again. My wounded legs give way as weapons injure them even more, and I crash to the ground. Attacks from the blades and bullets graze my hard shell, and I become aware of my fate. I stand up and stroll towards the gate once more. I see a black dot with a gun latched on to his back climb and run to the middle of the platform. He hammers on the button behind the mechanisms on top of the raised brick, and I feel the air shoot out of me as four metal spikes thrust forwards, straight through my body and out the back of my shell. The spikes retreat. I stagger. I sway. I lose my balance. Everything goes blurry. The black blood gushes out of my wounds, sapping my life energy and finishing me off. I collide with the earth for the last time. The four hunters close up on me and claim their rewards. I breathe my last breath before shutting my eyes forever. I tried my best to complete my mission, but instead I completed theirs. The Dragonator is now forever stained with the blood of the Gaoren.


End file.
